Ganoes Stabro Paran
Ganoes StabroGardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.xii Paran was the eldest son of House Paran of Unta. He was born in Unta, the capital of the Malazan Empire, in the 1142nd year of Burn's Sleep.Gardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.5 Ganoes Paran was a central character in the Malazan Book of the Fallen. He was described as having black hairGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.39, an easy face to rest eyes uponGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.23 - comment made by Lorn and a broad backGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.27. He wore a helm as part of his uniform and when on the road, wore a travelling cloakGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.48. In Gardens of the Moon Early Life Ganoes had a Napan tutorGardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.6. In 1154 Burn's Sleep, Ganoes Paran visited Malaz City for the third time in as many years with his father, who was negotiating with harbor officials about the island export titheGardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.3. Whilst Ganoes' father was negotiating, Ganoes ventured out to the wall of Mock's Hold and observed the riots in the Mouse QuarterGardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.4. Whilst watching the distant flames and smoke, he met Whiskeyjack, Fiddler and SurlyGardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.4-8. In his discussion with Whiskeyjack, to the older man's disapproval, he mentioned dreams of soldiering and grandeur where he imagined himself a hero and commented that he did not believe the world needed another "wine merchant"Gardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.8. (Whiskeyjack was not actually named but identifiable from description, context and later reminiscing by the adult Paran.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.95) At the time Paran noted that Whiskeyjack seemed young and that Fiddler was not much older than his own 12 years, however, Paran's false assessment at the end of the prologue about the source of a smell must be taken as a pointer that, at that age, his judgment wasn't necessarily accurate. His father instilled in him to be cautious when dealing with the many faces of the EmpireGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.36. As a young man, Ganoes had an overblown faith in honesty and integrity.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.118 Meeting the Adjunct Seven years later Ganoes Paran was newly stationed in Itko Kan and had reached the rank of Lieutenant in the 8th CavalryGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.23. After volunteering to lead the inspection detailGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.235, he was charged with escorting Adjunct Lorn through the Itko Kan MassacreGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.25, which had been initiated by Ammanas and perpetrated by the Hounds of ShadowGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.17. Adjunct Lorn assigned Paran a commission on her staff in order to continue the investigation into the massacreGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.27/30. Paran's first assignment was to make enquiries in the market town of GerromGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.28. He discovered the aftermath of yet another slaughter. Paran then returned to Unta, escorted by Topper by way of the Imperial WarrenGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.40, to report his findings and met Surly, now Empress Laseen, again when he and Topper exited the Warren in the Hall of the ThroneGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.42. Paran was ordered by Adjunct Lorn to rejoin the Officer Corps in UntaGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.44 to continue his training until such time as she would need him again. Working with the Adjunct, he became used to being used. Meeting the Bridgeburners By the 1163rd year of Burn's Sleep, Ganoes Paran ranked a Captain, and was dispatched to his new command with the Bridgeburners of the 2nd Malaz Army. The details of the assignment were conveyed to him by Topper who arrive on board the Imperial trireme by Imperial Warren around the time of the final battle at Pale.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.94 The top secret part of Paran's mission was to deal with the possessed young girl Sorry, whom he was to track in continuation of his mission from Ikto Kan. Topper told him that it was feared that Sorry might have corrupted the Bridgeburners and possibly Dujek Onearm and the entire 2nd army.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.94-97 This was Paran's second encounter with the Claw, and in both encounters, the two men parted on bad terms, with Topper accusing Paran of being arrogant and discourteous.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.41Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.94. When Paran landed in Genabaris on Genabackis, his contact, a government agent, possibly Claw, observed that Paran looked like a member of the nobility and that his longsword showed not a single stain. He surmised that Paran was "as green as the rancid waters of this bay". When they made eye-contact however, the agent judged there to be something dangerous in Paran's gaze, making his eyes look older than the rest of him. Paran then grabbed his duffel bag and followed the agent to meet up with the MoranthGardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.97/98 Paran had never heard of Quorls and was surprised to be told that he would be flying.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.99/100 He was transported to within viewing distance of the now Pale whereupon he was met by Toc the Younger and conveyed to the now subjugated city.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.113 Not having called anyone a friend in two years, Paran got on well with Toc and the two eventually became friends. Ganoes had named the sword he had purchased years ago "Chance" which led to him being noticed by Oponn who saw this as another opportunity to wreak havocGardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.136-138. Paran briefly met some of the Bridgeburners in Knobb's Inn in Pale and expressed his trepidation about leading a unit which was reputed to go through so many officersGardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.122. Upon leaving the Inn, he was attacked and mortally wounded by SorryGardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.123/124 but retained life through the intervention of OponnGardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.135-140. He was found over an hour laterGardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.141 by Picker and AntsyGardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.140/141 and, having been seen by Mallet, taken by Kalam and several others to recover with the mage TattersailGardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.143 as the Bridgeburners were about to travel with the Black Moranth to Darujhistan. During his recovery he met the soul-shifted puppet, Hairlock who was attacked by a Hound of Shadow, Paran managed to wound the hound Gear enough to help drive him offGardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.167. Tattersail speculated that the reason for Adjunct Lorn being unable to track the Captain was that his encounter with Oponn had severed the linkGardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.315. While travelling to his new command in pursuit of Tattersail, Paran was waylaid by the puppet Hairlock who was again attacked by Gear, this time fatally. When the hounds turned their eyes on him, Paran was saved by the opportune arrival of Anomander Rake who took two souls with his cursed sword Dragnipur. After his departure Paran dipped a hand in a Hound's blood and found himself within Dragnipur, unchained. He tried to help the Hounds escape by tricking them into a portal to the Warren of Darkness. First Paran and then later his sword were tools of Oponn. When he felt his luck had turned, just before leaving Darujhistan, he gave his sword to Cotillion.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 23, UK MMPB p.664 To replace "Chance" he took Adjunct Lorn's Otataral sword from her after her assassination.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 23, UK MMPB p.679 In Memories of Ice He took charge of the Bridgeburners on Dujek's orders and headed off to the Catlin Plain, courtesy of the Black Moranth. Just before this he was revealed as the Master of the Deck with Fiddler and Hedge's stacked gaming table becoming his first painted card. Twist landed him with the Bridgeburners and he managed to hold them back while Trotts fought his duel to be acknowledged by the Barghast. When the duel was seen to end in a draw, he again restrained them long enough for Twist to arrive with Mallet, who healed Trotts. He managed to continue negotiations until the arrival of Quick Ben, who brought news of the importance of Capustan to the Barghast. He took over as the second-in-command of Trotts' warhost and marched with the White Faces to Capustan. The Bridgeburners were the first to the relief of Capustan and quickly encountered Gruntle and his troop on a tenement rooftop. Again Paran was assailed by his role as the Master of the Deck, conversing in his mind with Nightchill/Silverfox, before taking the Bridgeburners, along with Gruntle, to the Thrall. Here they witnessed Shield Anvil Itkovian punish the traitorous Rath'Fener then take on the grief of the city to cleanse it. Paran stepped forward to aid the Shield Anvil as he faltered without his god, and Mallet, with the help of the Barghast spirits, was also pushed into action. Paran then mediated between Rath'Trake, Trake's Mortal Sword and Itkovian, enabling an uneasy balance to be found. He then stepped back to allow the Barghast to claim their ancestors. The Bridgeburners, under Paran, were the first to breach the city of Coral and its keep. While his soldiers kept the Pannion Seer's demonic vultures at bay and breached the keep's wall, Paran and Quick Ben reached the keep's roof. There he was able to prevent Kilava from killing Pannion. They travelled to Morn, resealing the wound with the Matron's soul and releasing Pannion's sister. They were also witness to the birth of possibly the final manifestation of Omtose Phellack and are warned by Burn's priestess to never reveal it. He retired to Darujhistan with the remaining Bridgeburners after the end of the war. In The Bonehunters After Darujhistan, Ganoes decided to head back to Quon Tali by way of the Seven Cities, where his first port of call was Kansu. He freed the Deragoth with the help of Dead Hedge, so that they could kill Dejim Nebrahl and, subsequently, Poliel. Returning to the Army Paran left the Trygalle caravan, giving them a shard of Lorn's otataral sword in payment, and found himself nearby Onearm's Host, where he was at first arrested as a deserterThe Bonehunters, Chapter 13, UK MMPB, pg. 623-631. But he shortly escaped, breaking the nose of corporal Futhgar - the soldier who arrested him - and knocking out Captain Sweetcreek, the camp's current ranking officer (as the plague had incapacitated the others). He found a scout he knew called Hurlochel, who told him to pretend to be Captain Kindly, which with all off the Fists and Dujek himself laid up sick, catapulted him as "Captain Kindly" into the position of ranking officer. In an attempt to cure the plague Paran travelled into G'danisban, the city nearby the Host's camp, bringing in tow Noto Boil, the head surgeon. His intended destination was the Grand Temple of Poliel, which he was brought to by Brokeface. When there, he attacked Poliel, impaling her with a shard of otataral. He then summoned the Hounds, as he had been promised by Shadowthrone, and they came with the Deragoth in tow. Paran exited the Grand Temple, leaving to Soliel's temple instead, after he left Apsalar held the Hounds off while Quick Ben made his escape from the temple also, bringing his sister Torahaval to safety. Paran bargained with Soliel for the healing of the plague that Poliel had causedThe Bonehunters, Chapter 15, UK MMPB, pg. 722-769. During the events which lead to the death of Poliel and subsequent curing of the plague by Soliel, the remaining officers in Dujek's camp found out Paran's real identity, and after Dujek's death read his reports on him. After these revelations the Fists decided to give Ganoes Paran the rank of High FistThe Bonehunters, Chapter 15, UK MMPB, pg. 770. Paran marched the Host to Aren, inducting Mathok and his tribal horse-warriors along the way. In The Crippled God Paran and his Host arrived in northern Kolanse by infiltrating the North Citadel (called North Keep by the Forkrul Assail) via Warren. During the siege, Paran told his High Mage Noto Boil that he only answers to the Empress. When Boil pointed out that the Empress is dead, Paran replied that that means he answers to no one, not even the High MageThe Crippled God Chapter one. They were subsequently besieged at the stronghold but broke the siege and marched south, destroying two other Assail forces along the way. They arrived in time to save the Bonehunters after which he was reunited with his sister, Tavore. He attended the funerals for Gesler, Stormy and other combatants of the Battle of the Spire near Kolanse City. Other Paran touched the blood of a Hound of Shadow slain by Anomander Rake, which caused him to walk unchained into Dragnipur. This encounter also led to Paran taking on some hound-like qualities and, although not fully Soletaken, Paran on a few occasions became almost invisible within a writhing, shadow-woven houndMemories of Ice, Chapter 24, UK MMPB p.1033. Paran had no recollection of what happened during his transformationsMemories of Ice, Chapter 24, UK MMPB p.1034. He was given the name Jen'isand Rul, which in Rhivi meant "the Wanderer Within the Sword" by Silverfox. Notes and References Category:Males Category:Soletaken Category:Malazans Category:Bridgeburners Category:Deck of Dragons Category:Quon Talians Category:High Fists Category:Humans pl:Ganoes Paran